Episode 1836 (20th January 1994)
Plot It is the day of the funerals for the plane crash victims. Lynn is living in a hotel, she has spent the night with Gavin and is reading her mail. Seth is staying in the same hotel. Jack is worried about the farm. Many of his sheep are aborting due to fumes and fuel. Rachel is nasty to Joe when he tries to speak to her. Amos runs after her. She blames him for Mark's death and will not change her mind. Vic is looking for his black tie and finds some photographs. Kim is dressing for the funerals. Frank helps her. Vic is furious because Kelly found one of the victim's cameras. She has been using it and the photographs obviously belong to one of the victims. Michael asks Eric where he will be living once Frank gets a new secretary. Alan calls for Seth at his hotel. He tells Lynn that he no longer wants to see her at The Woolpack after the way she has behaved. Frank places flowers at the scene where he found the baby. The villagers have to show their invitations before they are allowed into the funerals. All the coffins are placed in the church - 10 large and 1 small. Everyone sings 'Abide With Me'. Amos reads a lesson. Nick watches the funeral on television. The burials take place. Sarah comforts Rachel, then she hugs Joe. Michael refuses to let Eric throw earth into Elizabeth's grave. He later tells Seth that something is not quite right and that Eric is hiding something about Elizabeth's death. Gavin presents Seth with a new dog - Charlie, a Springer spaniel. Elsa tells Eric that she is going for custody of Alice and that she is going to say that he was having a relationship with a man - Archie. Frank finds Kim crying. She has been thinking about all the trauma that people are going through. She feels guilty because she has not really suffered. Frank comforts her and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kim Barker - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Gavin Watson - Ben Robertson *Rev Richards - Stan Tomlin *Mr Robolowski - Stuart Richman *Mrs Robolowski - Liz Daniels Locations *Unknown hotel - Lynn Whiteley's room, Seth Armstrong's room and corridor *Emmerdale Farm - Interior and exterior *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Home Farm - Bedroom and stairs *Unknown fields *Victoria Cottage - Front room *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Unknown roads *Hawkins Cottage - Exterior *Unknown hospital *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *An unnamed reporter who asks Amos Brearly for a comment on the plane crash is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes